Sid Hiroshi
Sid Hiroshi is the Guild Master of the Legal Guild Celestial Dawn. Sid is the guild's 6th guild master and an exceptionally powerful magician, known throughout Bellum, and in even in other countries for his exceptional use in Lightning Magic and Ice-Make Magic. Unlike most guild masters, Sid occasionally takes on jobs of his own and taking him away from the guild majority of the time. Sid calls those missions "bonding time" as he typically drags one of his kids, Xavin or Delphine, along with him though Delphine accompanies him more often due to Xavin being an Independent mage and traveling on his own. Appearance Sid has a lean and muscular build, due to years of intensive training that he commonly displays by wearing open floral patterned shirts. Sid's blonde hair is slightly unkempt due to the amount of time he spends in the air and due to Sid just generally not cutting or trimming it from time to time though a few strands of gray hair are starting to sprout up here and there. Along with either a pair of tan or black khaki pants, black fingerless gloves, an earring decorated with a large inverted cross in his left ear and a larger inverted cross hanging from a chain around his neck gives Sid the appearance of a traveler than that of a guild master. He usually wears a pair of sandals or flip flops though is sometimes seen barefoot as he loses them from time to time from using his Flight Magic. On occasion, Sid will don formal wear in the form of a black suit and unloosened tie though keeping in line with his laid-back manner the white dress shirt underneath is always untucked and unbuttoned. Personality Sid's personality is reflected in his choice of clothing, that of a relaxed man almost without a care in the world. When present at the guild, Sid will almost always have Madeline throw a party just for the hell of it, to get the guild to enjoy themselves when not busy on missions. Sid also has an eye for people, knowing who is trustworthy and who isn't, applying this skill to those who attempt to join the guild. Sid is also a very flirtatious man, usually seen attempting to bring a woman back to the guild house. Sid picked up this trait due to hanging around his skirt-chasing uncle and from his mentor, Darwin Cross. Because of his personality, Sid ended up in a destructive marriage early on with a woman his guild described as "a bitch of the highest degree". The two's personalities clashed after the two hastily married each other after having dated for a little more than 5 months. Underneath the laid back and flirtatious personality is a man who has no qualms with killing. Having been raised by a family of soldiers, Sid was taught that killing is necessary and acceptable when it fits the crime committed. As such Sid holds true to this ideal, stating clearly to any newcomers to the guild that killing is a part of their job, and if given the chance on a dead or alive bounty, dead is usually the option to choose depending on the person's bounty. History Sid grew up in Bellum during one of the countries latest Magic Wars, the youngest of three. Because his family was known to have taken part in the previous yet short-lived magic war. Being the eldest of three children, Sid was expected to be the stronger of the three by his father and for a time his sister Cecelia appeared to have the potential of being the more powerful. Sid's magic reserves took a jump in level though when he reached 11, but his body had trouble reacting to the amount of magic his body began exerting. When family friend and Celestial Dawn guild master Darwin Cross came to the family and noticed Sid's condition, he helped the young boy's body adjust to the increase in magic. While doing this he discovered that Sid's Second Origin had been slightly tampered with and suggested he not be trained in magic for at least 6-8 years to allow his body to grow into the power. Sid's father reluctantly agreed, having hoped his son would join the war early on like most in the country. Sid was trained in hand-to-hand combatant instead by Darwin alongside his brother and sister for the next few years in the during the war. Once the agreed upon years had passed, Sid's father began quickly training him in both Lightning and Ice Magic. During the last few years of the previous great Magic War, Sid's uncle deserted the army and attempted to hide out with the family something his brother was against. At the behest of their father, Sid's uncle was allowed to stay for the time being and took on a mentor role to his niece and nephews who all looked up to him, going so far as to teach the kids magic. Several years passed and it was discovered that Sid's uncle had done more than simply deserted the army, he'd betrayed his entire unit for nothing but a couple handfuls of jewels. To make matters worse, he'd tipped off a couple of Dark Mages on his families location who were looking for revenge for the families involvement in the war. Once this was discovered and the dark mages had been dealt with, Sid's father and mother hunted him down in an attempt to finally turn him in though Sid's uncle ended up killing his own brother before fleeing. After this incident, Sid left his family behind and traveled the now war torn country of Bellum in an attempt to hunt his own uncle down though to no success. Meeting Darwin on the road, Sid opted to travel with the guild master instead of returning home and in the following years, eventually joined Celestial Dawn as a member. Around this time, Sid met and hastily married a woman named Ji and two years later the two welcomed twins into the world, Delphine and Xavin. The two however eventually divorced not days before the twins second birthday. During his time as a Celestial Dawn member, Sid managed to reconnect with his mother and siblings who had both since moved on from their birth home and started lives of their own with Cecilia even having a family of her own. When Darwin announced his decision to retire he also announced his replacement would be Sid, a decision that didn't sit well with Celestial Dawn member Geron and surprisingly with Sid himself who wasn't sure he could handle the responsibility. Despite Sid's uncertainty with taking on the position, he reluctantly agreed figuring Darwin chose him for a reason. Sid's decision greatly angered Geron who gathered together supporters and attempted to challenge Sid for the right to be named guild master. Sid was however backed by several Celestial Dawn members and together they defeated Geron and his group. Sid's first action as guild master regrettably was excommunicating Geron and his remaining group from the guild. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Power: '''Befitting his role as Guild Master, Sid has a ridiculous amount of Eternano that can take the appearance of electricity, even having a paralyzing effect against any that stand too close to him. Sid has more reserves than even Shou and Nora, his guild's two strongest S-Class mages possibly due to his family line where majority of the members would go on to become powerful mages in their own right. Sid's Eternano besides having properties similar to electricity also has another side effect to weaker mages in that it instills fear into them, with some describing it as being suffocating when in battle. *Second Origin Activation: (二番原解放 Nibangen Kaihō): Second Origin is a force known as the "second container" of magical energy in an individual. This container exists due to the mage in question constantly, and passively, absorbing a quantity of magic from the environment to renew their original reserves. Any excess is placed within this container and kept sealed until absolutely necessary, or unlocked through a Second Origin Release spell. This Second Origin, when initially activated, places an enormous level of stress on the body unless it is awoken in gradual amounts, as the body isn't accustomed to handling so much magical energy in the body at one time. This can be circumvented by mages with control of their magic, however, allowing them to restore the magical power as a reserve that can be accessed whenever required, therefore providing an extremely useful backup. Second Origin Activation can only be taken place, as said before, by mages who have control over their own magical energy. It generally only works when one is in a magic-rich environment and has nearly exhausted their initial supplies. By absorbing a copious quantity of magic from the surrounding environment passively (which can be noticed through a tingling sensation in the body), the user's internal reserves can be released at the same time. This, in turn, allows for an immense quantity of magic to replace the initial, depleting reserves. Notably, one can allow the Second Origin to passively increase the quantity of magic that is within it, so long as it isn't used during this period of time, otherwise it has to accumulate magic once again. The overall effects of activating the Second Origin are quite evident: an enormous boost in magical energy, empowered spells, ability to enhance physical strikes with magical reinforcements, temporarily breaking the "laws" of magic with specific equipment, and the rest. Notably, Second Origin is thought to be powerful enough to make an S-Class Candidate become as strong as a fully fledged S-Class Mage, while making an experienced S-Class Mage even stronger. Though it should be noted that most S-Class Mages are nearing this level of magical power in any case. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Despite his lean body, Sid holds a surprising amount of strength at his disposal thanks to rigorous training from his father at a young age. Not only is he easily capable of overwhelming those larger than him but he does it without the slightest hint of strain. His punches and kicks have been known to cause shock waves upon impact, shock waves powerful to actually knock people over in the nearby area. With his strength, Sid is able to casually block blows from the creatures he is sometimes requested to deal with that are larger than him, knock down stone walls with his bare fists, lift a grown man up by the front of his shirt with one hand, and knock a man back with a simple palm thrust. '''Immense Speed: '''Sid is ridiculously fast as he's able to easily overtake most mages in combat and quick enough to respond to mages using speed enhancing spells. Sid has even intercepted and overtaken three of his guild's former members who are renown for their high level of speed while simultaneously blocking and repelling their attacks in the same moment. His speed is great enough that he can scale vertical walls without aid and has been observed disappearing and reappearing behind an opponent before they could move. What makes it even more impressive is that there wasn't so much as a disturbance in the air to announce his presence until after he began talking, showcasing the high level of speed he possesses. '''Enhanced Durability and Endurance: '''When it comes to defense, Sid can withstand incredible levels of damage thanks in part to his high levels of magic and the intense training he went through with his father. On more than one occasion Sid has taken multiple spells head-on without suffering any damage, sometimes even breaking through the spells as if they were nonexistent. Along with this, Sid has caught swords with his bare hands and even deflected them with either the back or palm of his hand, all without taking any damage from the action. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Sid is an expert at close range combat, generally putting emphasize on power over everything else in spite of being a highly accomplished martial artist . Because of this Sid's punches and kicks have devastating and long lasting effects on his opponents, occasionally crippling them. Having been taught by previous guild master Darwin Cross, Sid incorporates his masters fighting style with his own employing grapples, spears, and bulldogs, moves akin to a wrestler. Employing his swiftness in conjunction with his magic, mainly '''Ice Magic, to immobilize specific body parts of his opponents, Sid is able to overwhelm or even keep up with some of the best hand-to-hand fighters. *'Charging Storm: '''A simple move where Sid transforms his body into lightning to overtake the opponent, once in range he transforms back where he slams his forearm into their throat with incredible force in a similar manner to a clothesline. *'Giant's Take-down: A move reserved for opponents larger than him, Sid surprises the opponent from behind by hitting them in the back of their leg dropping them down to one leg. From there he places one leg on the nape of their back, hooks one arm around their neck before swinging them back and downward, slamming their head into the ground with incredible force. 'Expert Weapons Specialist: '''Thanks to his mastery of '''Ice-Make, '''Sid has gained a considerable amount of skill with handling weapons able to keep up with the best of the best in weapons. Because of this Sid is not only skilled enough in swordplay to give Hanz a few pointers, but also in other weapons like hammers using his immense strength to swing them with incredible force, and even ice versions of spears and lances. 'Ice-Make '(氷の造形魔法 (アイスメイク), ''Aisu Meiku: ''Ice-Make is one of the Molding Magics; which enables the user to create and manipulate ice. In order to harness Ice-Make, the user places their right arm down next to their abdomen, with an open palm, then places their closed right fist on the face of their palm- this dynamic pose enables the user to harness their mastery over their magical power in order to initiate a rapid freezing effect within a close vicinity to the user, essentially reducing the kinetic energy of atoms, enhancing this effect by having their magical energy absorb the heat of the atmosphere, thus setting up a perfect stage for the user to manipulate the shape of the ice that the stray eternano within the atmosphere is transformed into in any way that they wish offensively or defensively, enabling them to to create ice at their will and to shape it into a variety of objects, whether living or not. This process begins with calling out the magic's name, followed by the spell. Because of his near mastery with Ice-Make, Sid is capable of using both the Static and Dynamic forms of Ice-Make interchangeably, with no clear preference choosing to use whichever fits the occasion. As such, Sid has a greater range of offense than most Ice-Make users due to most choosing between the two forms. *'Ice-Make: Gungnir '(戦神槍 グングニル ''Gunguniru): Sid places his hands on the ground where a magic seal appears beneath the opponents feet. A large spearhead shoots from the ground, encasing them in the tip and continuing upwards. Sid can also create a smaller more compact version of this spell for his own personal use. *'Ice-Make: Death Scythe '(大鎌, デスサイズ, Desu Saizu): Sid creates a scythe of ice that is strong enough to match blows with real swords and sharp and durable enough to cut through stone without shattering upon impact. *'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur '(氷聖剣, コールドエクスカリバー, Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Sid creates a large and powerful broadsword of ice that is capable of matching blows with real swords and on certain occasions magic weapons. The sword has the ability to unleash waves of ice with a simple slash making it useful for blocking long-range attacks and also restricting the opponents movements in close combat. *'Ice-Make: Ice Cannon '(氷雪砲, アイス・キャノン, Aisu Kyanon): The user creates a large, long-barreled cannon made of ice. The cannon can be used to fire cannonballs, also made of ice, to deal massive amounts of damage to the target. *'''Ice-Make: Shield (盾, シールド, Shīrudo): The user creates a large shield in front of them that shields everything behind it. *'Ice-Make: Ice Hammer' (氷鎚, アイス ハンマー, Aisu Hamā): The user creates a giant spiked hammer made out of ice and hammers it onto the target. *'Ice-Make: Ice Impact' (氷撃の鎚, アイスインパクト, Aisu Inpakuto): The user brings their right fist down on their left palm, creating a massive, intricately-designed hammer made of ice, with ice spikes at the head. The giant hammer is brought down onto the targeted area, creating a great impact upon contact. *'Ice-Make: Dragon's Head: '''Sid creates a large dragon's head that erupts from the ground and charges the opponent, capturing them in it's jaws and begins running itself *'Ice-Make: Whale Smash: Sid creates a large amount of ice in the air overhead, shaping it into a large ice whale. The ice whale is then dropped on the opponents head, causing an incredible amount of damage, sometimes killing them due to the whales sheer size. This spell is reserved more for large groups of mages and only done when at a distance due to the amount of time it takes for the spell to form. *'''Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer (氷創騎兵, フリーズランサー, Furīzu Ransā): The user puts their fist over their palm and creates lances made of ice that once fired attack the target from different directions. Each lance is powerful enough to destroy rock. *'Ice-Make: Snow Tiger' (白虎, スノータイガー, Sunō Taigā): The user creates a large ice tiger to rush at the target and subsequently bite them. *'Ice-Make: Water Serpent' (蛟, ミズチ, Mizuchi): The user creates a large, spiraling serpent made of ice, which freezes its intended target upon contact. *'Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance' (氷刃・七連舞 Hyōjin: Nanarenbu): After creating sharp blades made of ice on their arms, the user rapidly slashes their enemy seven times, five of which are individual strikes and the final two of which are a dual strike, after which the ice gets destroyed. * Ice-Make: Rampart (城壁, ランパード, Ranpādo): The user creates a massive wall of ice, capable of stopping any opponent in their tracks. * Ice-Make: Ape (大猿, エイプ, Ēpu): The user creates a large ape made of ice to shield themself from incoming attacks. The ape can also be used for offensive purposes. *'Ice-Make: Hunt of the Wolf Pack: '''Sid creates a pack of about 10-12 functional ice wolves, each twice as large as Sid himself. The wolves are capable of obeying simple commands usually given mentally by Sid, striking at only those Sid wishes them to. *'Ice-Make: Menagerie Swarm: Possibly his most powerful '''Ice-Make '''spell, this spell involves Sid using nearly all of his magic to create an enormous assortment of ice creatures to attack and overwhelm his opponents, using their sheer number to do so. Activating his '''Second Origin, Sid begins radiating large amounts of cold energy from his body powerful enough to lower the temperature in the vicinity to near frostbite levels. Once he reaches his peak, three magic seals appear around Sid, two beneath his open palms and one twice his size beneath his feet. From these three seals, numerous creatures are created ranging from tigers, apes, dragons, wolves, serpents, bears, and more to his side. Once brought forth, these creatures are directed towards their intended target and attack with a ferocity usually seen in their flesh and blood counterparts. Because Sid has supplied each one of them with an incredible amount of magic, the ice creatures are capable of repairing themselves at a much faster rate than previously seen. Should the assault fail, Sid is capable of turning each creature into a living bomb, detonating them into an explosion of spiked ice at his choosing. *'Ice-Make: Dragon Swarm: '''Amassing a large magic seal in front of him, Sid creates a horde of ice dragons, ranging from medium size to more than twice the size of a human, all possessing the ability to exhale blasts of cold energy. Due to the fact that they're made of ice, the dragons all have the side effect of radiating freezing temperatures. This is one of Sid's more useful spells as the animated dragons are quite resilient to most forms of attack, possess a level of regeneration that allows them to pull themselves back together after a period of time, and can distinguish between friends and foes of Sid. *'Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance''' (一勢乱舞 Issei Ranbu): The user puts both hands behind their back, right on top of the left, in the usual Ice-Make stance, as ice begins to emit from their palm. With remarkable shaping speed, a vast amount of swords and axes are created, all made of ice in various shapes and sizes. These weapons are connected by a large chain of ice that spirals around the user several times with the blades pointing outwards. The user then swings one arm forward and one backwards, sending the large chain of weapons towards the target, freezing the area around the target. * Ice-Make Unlimited: Spawn of Ymir: 'Sid first generates a large amount of magic, enough that the air around him begins to drastically decrease in temperature. Once enough eternano has been gathered, the energy begins to swirl around Sid before forming into large volumes of ice that fashions itself into a giant figure of ice somewhere in the ball park of several stories tall. Composed of highly dense and compacted ice, the ice figure is incredibly durable and capable of withstanding some of the toughest strikes. Because it's form is concentrated ice, the ice golem radiates intense levels of cold energy powerful enough to smolder weak flames and possibly cause frostbite to those in its vicinity for too long. By focusing his magic, Sid can fire intense beams of cold energy from the hands and eyes of the golem that can flash freeze anything it strikes while with concentration, Sid can fashions long piercing javelins of ice that when striking an object begin to freeze it from the inside out. 'Lightning Magic '(雷系各種魔法 ''Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Lightning Magic is a branch of Elemental Magic that utilizes electricity, more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. Mages who possess the ability to utilize such Magic are able to generate these elements from their bodies, and manipulate them. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic can allow the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. *'''Lightning Storm: The user creates a sphere of lightning between their hands, sending dangerous lightning bolts in every direction. *'Lightning Explosion: '''The user gathers a large quantity of lightning in their fist and then punches the ground, engulfing the target in a torrent of lightning and destroying much of the surrounding ground in the process. *'Thunder Call: Firing a blast of lightning into the sky, Sid causes the clouds to gather and the skies to darken as thunder rumbles above around the lightning blasts point of entrance. Once enough clouds have gathered, lightning bolts strike the area of Sid's choosing. He can also cause the gathered lightning to strike as a one simultaneous bolt of lightning, effectively reducing the target to ashes. *'''Lightning Drop: Transforming his body into lightning, Sid launches himself into the air above the opponents before aiming downward at high speeds crashing into the ground releasing an explosion of electricity. *'Lightning Body: '''As the name suggests, this spell turns Sid's body into electricity providing him with the ability to allow attacks to pass through his body entirely without harm to himself. While taking the form of lightning, Sid's speed drastically increases allowing him to effortlessly overtake most of his opponents. *'Thunder Cannon: Sid releases a stream of lightning from his hand that electrocutes anyone caught in it's path. This is Sid's standard move, one he uses the most because of it's quick use and the overall power it possesses. **'Double Thunder Cannon: '''Like the name suggests, Sid simply fires two '''Thunder Cannons '''for more power. The two combined blasts are powerful enough to blow a hole through three buildings at once. By combining the two blasts into one, Sid is capable of producing a much more powerful variant of the Thunder Cannon that has been powerful enough to have killed a fellow guild master after successive blasts. *'Lightning Wave: 'Generating a pale blue ball of electricity in between his hands, Sid smashes the ball between his hands and releases a wave of powerful electricity with a wide range of effect. The wave can be avoided by simply jumping into the air though to compensate for this, Sid can cause the released wave to expand for one short omnidirectional burst. *'Thunder Punch: Concentrating lightning into his fist, Sid releases the lightning first in ball form before it shoots forth in a form closely resembling a real lightning bolt. The bolt has enough power to knock a person out cold with one shot while causing severe burns due to the lightning having been compressed in on itself for a brief moment. By charging the spell, Sid is capable of releasing the bolt in a beam similar to the Thunder Cannon but much quicker though it doesn't pack as a big a punch as the more powerful spell. *'Lightning Tower: '''Concentrating a mass amount of lightning beneath the opponent, Sid releases it upward in a pillar shaped blast striking the target with an incredible amount of electricity that has the potential to kill weaker mages and knock out slightly stronger ones. **'Lightning Field: A variation on the 'Lightning Tower '''spell, Sid summons and places multiple blasts of lightning beneath the ground at specific points on the field. When the opponent steps above the designated area the spell triggers unleashing the blast. Sid can trigger the spell himself whenever he chooses, strategically directing them towards the next and closest spell. 'Take Over '(接収 テイクオーバー ''Teiku Ōbā): Take Over allows the user to, essentially, "take over" the power (or the body, in the case of a Vulcan) of an entity and use it to fight. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster, sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. While not much is known about Take Over, it has been proven that it is extremely powerful, with multiple high-class mages knowing the magic and utilizing it in order to make a name for themselves. It allows the user to record and seal a monster's body part they have touched into their body, gaining the ability to subsequently transform their body into that of the creature; transformations seem to take place by tearing the user's clothes off and covering parts of their body or their whole body with many flames, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned part or transformation. However, it can only draw out the power of beings that the user truly knows. *'Beast Soul: Vanara Arm: '''Sid transforms one or both of his arms into the arms of the Vanara King, significantly increasing the strength of his blows. One punch from Sid with this spell is strong enough to easily crumble steel and shatter most barrier spells while a continuous barrage has crippled mages in the past. *'Beast Soul: Vanara Tails: 'Sid summons the four tails of the Vanara King, each possessing enough strength to lift and toss a full grown man. Through continuous practice, Sid has learned how to control each tail individually in order to perform different actions. *'Beast Soul: Vanara King: 'Sid obtained this form when sent to deal with the outbreak of attacks from the towns nearby mountain apes. This form is special in that it was the king of that mountains apes, displayed by its four tails, red fur color, crown of horns. In this form, Sid boasts an incredible amount of strength, seen when he picked up and tossed an entire building with ease. Due to the size, Sid rarely resorts to fully transforming and instead transforms one of his body parts. Despite it's size, this form has a surprising amount of speed available to it, enough to dodge certain large-scale spells though Sid tends to fall back on it's impressive endurance to withstand attacks it's unable to avoid. **'Lava Manipulation: 'Unique to this specific Vanara leader is its ability to manipulate and generate lava through magical means. Should he choose to, Sid is capable of firing off blasts of lava in the form of inflamed boulders with incredible explosive power **'Molten Eruption: '''In his full Vanara King form, Sid manipulates the surrounding Eternano to surround his fists and ignite them in intense levels of heat and thrusts them forcefully into the opponent, slamming them into the ground with incredible strength. The heat from it's fists are hot enough to severely burn the opponent and melt it's way through even the toughest defenses, whether physical or magical. * '''Beast Soul: Griffin Lord: '''Obtained during one of his solo jobs, of the creature in the process. In this form, Sid boasts the ability to fly to heights much greater than most mages and an incredible level of strength. The Griffin Lord is capable of expelling compressed blasts of pure magical energy with enough force to punch a hole through solid steel. While they may resemble flames, the blasts produce no type of heat at all instead working as a concussive force.Category:Guild Master Trivia * Sid's appearance is based on the character '''Meme Oshino from the Bakemonogatari series. Category:Dragonfire333 Category:Male Category:Original Character Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Take Over User Category:Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Ice-Make User Category:Celestial Dawn Category:Human